thepocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Annika
|image1= |species=Human |gender=Female |status=Deceased |first_appearence=Chapter 3, Scene 2 A New Problem |last_appearence=Chapter 8, Scene 26 Hopeless Shadow Chapter 9, Scene 78 Who Needs Fighting? (Illusion) }} Annika Madeiros is a young female human. She is currently a resident of New Hammerston. Background Chapter Three Introduced in A New Problem is first shown trapped in a mall with a number of other survivors. Following Bug's attack on the mall she manages to escape and is then rescued by Greybane. Along with the other survivors she meets up with Bernie and agrees to head New Hammerston. Chapter Four While heading to the colony the group is attacked by a number of machines, which are seemingly destroyed by Gregory. Agreeing to take refuge with him, finds herself the focus of much of his attentions. After being drugged she eventually escapes with the other survivors. Chapter Five returns in The Doctor is Out where she is in temporary accommodation. Later however, upon Bernie's return, they are attacked by zompires. Following this decides to leave, though is reassured by Aaron. Chapter Six In her new apartment she once more meets Aaron, who explains his back-story to her and Nathan. Following this they head into town, where Aaron gets her a new jumper. They then look for Aaron's sister, Nina. Following this declines Aaron's offer of lunch, saying that she'd rather watch over Nathan and Nina. While following them she discovers Geoffrey, though is stopped from killing him by Greybane who explains the situation. She is later shown watching TV with Nathan and Nina. Chapter Seven is shown practicing shooting at a shooting range. Chapter Eight Chasing after Rusty with Nathan, meets him, Jake and Scott, and joins them for breakfast. Jake asks about Annika's family, and she says that she hopes her brother Joe is in a colony like this, she explains that her brother left his family because he fought with his parents too much. Later she is shown watching over Nathan and Nina playing. She then meets Aaron and agrees to go to lunch with him, on the condition that Scott can come too. While walking the two discuss Scott, though quickly move on from the topic. Later following Victor's rampage in New Hammerston she is shown with Nina and Nathan. At this point Samuel arrives and tries to catch her, though she attempts to flee the mutant is too quick. While wary of him she is shocked to hear him mention that they are to meet her brother, Joe. Following Samuel, she comes across Victor, in the body of her brother. Though Victor feels himself to be her brother, denies this. Angered at her rejection, Victor spears her. As she lays injured she instructs Samuel not to harm her brother, before blacking out and eventually dying. Personality is quite serious. Her various misfortunes seem to have made her rather cautious. Relationships generally gets on with most people whom she meets. Joe Joe is 's older brother and seems to care deeply for her. For her part seems to remember Joe fondly, though believes him to be dead. Prior to the story the pair were said to be close, till Joe was kicked out by his parents. Rusty Although she has first hand knowledge of just how ruthless Rusty can be, still seems to trust him. Putting faith in him upon their arrival in New Hammerston. Nathan acts much like a mother to Nathan, caring for him after Jan's death. Nathan seems to appreciate this, stating that she is a good mother. Aaron Although Aaron seems rather infatuated with Annika, she doesn't seem to hold the same feeling for him. Despite this she has shown concern for him, enquiring as to how his mission to find Doc was going. Abilities seems to simply be a normal human, though she has done some training with using a weapon. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:New Hammerston Category:Dead Characters